House Yronwood Honor Guard
House Yronwood's Honor Guard is an Elite Heavy Calvary, Law Enforcement and Honor Guard for House Yronwood, founded in 400 AC and by Lord Kevin Yronwood. Upon his position change from Heir of House Yronwood, to Lord of House Yronwood, Kevin decided he needed his own guards, that also acted as an elite unit, which enforced the law. Only the most highly elite, experienced, and skilled horse riders, heavily disciplined and loyal men, and most fearless and fierce men were chosen into this prestigious group. They are only numbered at 100 men, though have an vigorous reputation of whenever an member of the Honor Guard was killed, he or she was immediately replaced. They currently serve Kevin Yronwood, always following him, regardless of the circumstances. Appearance & Equipment They have an ornamental outfit, armed and armored for appearance, and mounted on fine horses. They bear long spears and standards bearing the Yronwood crest: the black silhouette of an archway holding a dropping portcullis grill over sand. There man uses are being an Honor Guard too the Lord himself, and Elite Heavy Calvary. They are heavily equipped, making them slower then most Calvary units, however super deadly, and there armored horses. There horses being the best bred and finest, this proved efficient alongside there long spears and heavily armored horses on the charge. They bear an long spear, which is gripped with two hands, making it deadly on the charge, also possessing an short sword, which proved effective, the Honor Guard's main two priories were charging, and short ranged combat. Both there well equipped stature, experience and skills proved too make them an super feared unit, and lethal men on the battlefield. Not seeing action, Kevin himself is interested on seeing how the unit performs. Strategy & Flaws There strategy being quiet simple, forming either an tight or loose formation, charging at high speeds into the opposing enemy, and engaging into combat. Not only would the enemy unit be stunned, disarrayed, and severely injured, they would then have difficult engaging into combat with the heavily armored and skilled Honor Guard. Yronwood Honor Guardsmen attacked in several different ways, implementing shock tactics if possible, but always in formations of several knights, not individually. For defense and mêlée a formation of horsemen was as tight as possible next to each other in a line. This prevented their enemy from charging, and also from surrounding them individually. The most devastating charging method was to ride in a looser formation fast into attack. This attack was often protected by simultaneous or shortly preceding ranged attacks of archers or crossbowmen. The attack began from a distance of about 350 meters and took about 15–20 seconds to cross the contemporary long range weapon's effective distance. A most important element, and one not easily mastered, was to stay in one line with fixed spaces while accelerating and having the maximum speed at impact. Often knights would come in several waves, with the first being the best equipped and armored. The lance as primary weapon pierced the enemy. If an enemy soldier was hit in full gallop by a knight's lance couched under the armpit, he was thrown backwards with such a momentum that he knocked over several of his compatriots, and was more often than not, killed; in some cases, the lance would even skewer the man and kill or wound the soldier behind him. The heavy lances were dropped after the attack and the battle was continued with secondary weapons, in this case, being an Short Sword. However, they also had an flaw. They were extremely hard too keep care and travel, due too their heavy equipment. They also were VERY slow for an Calvary unit, which would prove too be negative in there future. There maneuvering were awful due too the heavy equipment they bared, as the finest horses they were provided even struggled too the maximum. However, sacrificing speed, they would put forth there effectiveness. They mainly charged enemy units in there rear or weak sides. They mainly targeted units which were lightly armored, disorganization, or an weak spot was identified. Ranking Structure The Honor Guard's of House Yronwood had an relatively simple ranking structure, as it was simply used too make it more organized. They based there Ranking Structure off of Experience, and Skills. * Lord of House Yronwood - This was an simple one, Lord Kevin Yronwood simply overlooked the progression and status of the Honor Guard, however giving all control too the Commander of the Honor Guard. * Commander of the Honor Guard - Commander Payten Piler is the current Commander of the Honor Guard for House Yronwood. The Commander is known to be the most skilled and experienced, as he assures that the Honor Guard is at the most efficient rate possible, and goes smooth. * Captain of the Honor Guard - There was ONLY one Captain of the Honor Guard, and the Commander of the Honor Guard chose him. He was known too be one of the most skilled and experienced member, as the Commander would have too find him liable of the position. They were the advisers and most trusted too the Commander. * Lieutenant of the Honor Guard - There were 2 Lieutenants too the Captain of the Honor Guard, having high experience and skills. They were the advisers too both the Captain and Commander, being the most trusted and senior ranking above the rest expect of the Captain and Commander. * Serjeant of the Honor Guard - These were greatly experienced and skilled Knights of the Honor Guard, as they were known too be the 'Veterans' of the Guard. They were the special batch apart from the regular Knights of the Honor Guard, as they were primarily chosen by the Commander himself. * Knight of the Honor Guard - They were the newly ill experienced, and skilled Honor Guards. They were handpicked by either Lord of House Yronwood, or the Commander of the Honor Guard. Besides there ill experience and skilled Honor Guards, they were highly elite then the rest of the Yronwood military, which was the bright side. They had worked hard, and shown that they were real Honor Guard material. Oath and Duties "I pledge my loyalty and honor too Lord of House Yronwood. I promise my Existence and Title that Lord of House Yronwood will always be protected, and that my duties will be fulfilled too expectation which I am expected. When bearing the long spear, I assure that I am under code of honor, and shall and must be on best conduct, and decency. House Yronwood is the House which I will serve until my death, or relieved of duties." '''- Oath given during the choosing of an Honor Guard''' When Kevin Yronwood formed the Honor Guard in 400 AC, he had specific 3 orders and task which he wished too be fulfilled at it's best and most. # Enforce and uphold the Law of House Yronwood and the Dornish region. Those who are found breaking the laws, must be brought before the Commander or the Lord for Discernment, and will be dealt with accordingly. # They will protect all areas which are covered by House Yronwood. This may include the Red Mountains, Stoneway, Boneway, and Yronwood it's self. # They are the personal bodyguards too Lord Kevin Yronwood himself, and are always on moments notice. They are to assure the safety of Lord Kevin Yronwood, House Yronwood and it's members, and their banners. They are there's to command for the Commander of the Honor Guard, and Lord of House Yronwood themselves. Category:Organization